Simple
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: It's snowing outside. A young Molly and Arthur take a walk on the grounds. It's a simple snow flufffic. Sorta fluffy, I was kinda sad at the end. That's because the lurkment of Voldie saddens things.


Simple

Molly sat on the stone sill staring out across the expanse of Hogwarts' grounds, a layer of virginal snow slowly blanketing everything. The sky was a luminous grey; the snow filled clouds filtering the night into a world beyond the veil of reality where dark and light became one, creating a feeling of security and euphoria.

Large snowflakes fluttered past the window, taunting Molly's hands planted firmly against the thick warped panes of glass. A gust of wind sent up a flurry of snow, pulling it away from the castle and with it, Molly's conscious being.

Her heart yearned to be out there, ached to feel the icy kiss on her cheeks and taste the crisp innocence on her tongue.

Without a moments delay Molly rocketed away from the window and dressed at lightning speed less the snow be gone and melted by the time she got out there.

Sneaking past the roaring fire in the common room Molly tiptoed up the steps to Arthur Weasley's dorm, her steady boyfriend since fourth year. Poking her head in the door, she told Arthur that he had better get his butt out of bed or she was going to take a Slytherin out for a walk in the snow.

After much complaints from his mates about having their sleep interrupted he emerged from his dorm fully dressed, rubbing the sleeps from his eyes.

"Come on, slowpoke," Molly squealed, grabbing Arthur's hands and tugging him behind her. "We don't want to miss out."

Outside, Molly felt her spirit expand until it was dancing on the wind like a snowflake. Arthur plodded along beside her, quiet but not bored. Molly amazed him, the way she was so full of life when all others, himself included, could feel only cold and wet. It made him want to latch onto her forever and never let go.

"You are my world," Arthur told her, smiling at the way her rosy cheeks curled with her grin.

"And you are my sun," Molly replied, firmly poking the end of his numb nose.

&

Walking past the Forbidden Forest hands clutched tightly together, they heard a silvery sound on the breeze that filled their hearts with pure and simple joy, unattached to anything but the thrill of being alive.

The dark green foliage of the forest contrasting with the pale landscape surrounding yielded the glowing, velvet bodies of a pair of unicorns in the path of the couple. Their horns shone gold as the beasts galloped across the grounds, their crystalline hoofs never once making an indentation in the sea of white.

Tears rolled out of the corners of Molly's eyes as she watched the mare frolic about her mate, waving her silky mane in the snowy air. Calming down, the pair rubbed their heads together crossing horns. The unicorns stayed in this position for only a few seconds yet almost an eternity, snow rushing down around them. It brought home to Molly the infinite capacity of love, her eyes wandering over to the quiet, introspective look on Arthur's face as the unicorns trotted placidly away.

"Marry me," Molly whispered, afraid to shatter the moment.

Arthur looked down into her eyes, surprised. "What did you say, Mollywobbles?"

"Don't Arthur," she said, slapping him on the shoulder. "I'm being serious; I want you to marry me."

"Molly," he laughed, staring around at the peaceful condition of the world. "We're still so young."

"So was Morgan. Arthur, she had just graduated. _He _didn't seem to care about that, killed her, just like that. I would like to believe Dumbledore that it will end soon, but it's so hard to when everything is so uncertain. All I know is that I love you, and I want to get married now…"

She didn't need to say, "In case something happened to either of us." It was a testament to the time that Arthur understood that one of them could be dead tomorrow, just gone.

He grasped her in a huge hug, resting his chin atop her wool-protected head. "I love you, Molly Prewett and I will marry you. And if it comes down to it I will give my life to make sure you survive."

"Thank you." Her warm breath whispered across his blushed cheek where she planted a soft kiss.

Hugging, they stood amidst the flurry of the falling snow, and their love was infinite, spanning the realms of life and death for eternity.

&


End file.
